A Werewolfs Cry
by YouMeAtFallOutBoy
Summary: Jared is a werewolf, his human partner Sienna died as they mated. Just as Jared is on the verge of suicide, he see's a glossy brunette rise from the ocean, it couldn't possibly be Sienna, could it?
1. Chapter 1Regret

_**This is my first story to publish on here, So be nice ;] ..enjoy ;)**_

_**SECOND TIME**_

_**Chapter One.**_

I thought it would be easier the second time. More hoped than thought really. But of course it wasn't. It still horrified me as it did the first time. It still gave me nightmares far more vivid than before. The sound of her scream replays in my mind every few seconds. I can't block it out. I would try to think of other things, memories, random thoughts even. But nothing can block it out. I can still taste her sweet breathe on my tongue. I can still feel her hair tickling my neck. I can still smell her subtle perfume. It was worse this time because i knew what i was doing. I thought i was in control, but i wasn't. I thought she'd be okay, i thought she'd stay alive, but she didn't. Of course she didn't.

I was selfish. I was thoughtless. I was immature. But the worse part of all is that i knew what was happening so to speak. I thought about every action i did and yet it wasn't enough. I have no-one to blame but myself. I tried to reverse mother nature. I tried to force our relationship to work, make sense, be safe. I should have known better. The first time it happened i promised myself never again. And then what do i do?

I shake the thought out of my head and start running through the trees, faster than usual. Almost competitively, although i know that all i am running from is myself, running from the truth. I know that if she was here right now she'd be telling me to stay calm, stay safe... to stay in control. She'd be telling me that this wasn't my fault, that this was _her_ decision.

_Wrong_. She chose to be with me , she_ never_ chose to die.

Suddenly i growl. Feeling my insides tingling and my senses getting excited. It has taken over me. It was time for it to break out; Finally.

My claws break out, and i feel them digging into the moist soil. I break out from my clothes , then realise my mistake. Sienna had bought me this shirt.

I howl towards the moon is response to my my howl is weak with longing. Three more of my kind howl back from a far distance , one , i recognise. It's Paco.

I hope he knows to keep his distance. I'm not in the mood for him right now. Normally, he could break me from anything. But not tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

I put my neck to my left shoulder, then my right, i hear the bones inside snap into place, then i take off into a sprint. Flying through the forrest with my eyes closed, sensing when a tree is in my path and dodging it in the last second.

Sienna would love to climb onto my back, nestle herself in my fur and enjoy the ride, she thought it was beautiful.

I snorted once to myself, me, this monster, beautiful. It just didn't make sense. She was the beautiful one, she always had been, from the moment i laid my eyes on her that first day at the beach.

Pain spreads through me as i force myself to remember her chestnut hair flicking off of her hips as she gazed curiously at me, how her cheek flushed a light pink when i gently smiled at her, thinking how i wanted to feel her soft lips against mine, her heart beating gently against my own.

I snapped out of my daydream when i reached the edge of the forrest, looking over the edge of the ocean, with cruel sharp rocks pointing crookedly upwards at the bottom.

_Why don't i jump?_

I have nothing, Sienna is gone, i killed her. All i want to do is be with her, and in death, surely it would be safe for us to be together? I could touch her without having to consider hurting her, there would be nothing to stop us.

I rest back down on my hind legs and consider it.

While looking over the gentle waves, a ribbon of dark hair gently bobs to the top then back under again, it catches my attention as the dark gloss of dripping hair lifts from the water, and i gasp as i see the owner of it's hair.

Standing below me in a soaking white tee and dark shorts, is Sienna.


End file.
